Blue Berry
by Hobkee
Summary: LEMON LeoxKarai Oneshot. /Warning:Explicit/ Somehow the turtles have finally been captured by The Foot and Karai has a very important mission that involves restraint chains and test tubes. Leo is the first one.


*From the author:

Hi everyone. Here, have a little Lemon LeoRai~ **Just imagine the 2014 movie setting with 2k12 characters.

Disclaimer: All characters and references used (c) Belong to their rightful owners, not me.

 **Blue Berry**

Things could always be worse.

But when you are trapped in a secret facility on a millionaire's mansion basement, ankles and arms tied in thick metal cuffs you start to wonder how much of that saying is true.

Leonardo, the leader in blue frowned and squirmed, trying to escape but even using his whole strength he could barely move the chains that kept him secured in the enclosure. He tossed, unable to break free. Both Donnie and Mikey followed his lead, but after a moment the tranquilizer injected on their bloodstream had become stronger than their will, and their movements grew weaker by the second.

How could they have been so stupid? They should have known better than just falling into a trap set by the Foot Clan.

He clenched his teeth as Sacks left with the briefcase containing samples of his and his brother's blood under his arm. The drug had made his senses blurry but he could clearly hear something about draining all of their blood even if that killed them.

That was it. The turtle in blue grimaced in pain as the machine kept working, filling fat tubes with the precious red liquid. He huffed and his vision became weak. He was going to faint any second.

"Now, _that's_ a pathetic sight" he heard a female voice with thick japanese accent entering the room. The figure turned off the device and opened the door of the enclosure, stepping inside.

"Karai?" Leo heaved, barely conscious.

"So this means we're saved?" Mikey slurred from the cell next to them. Donnie simply sighed, too weak to add something to the conversation.

"Oh I wouldn't call it that way "The woman smirked as members of the foot clan proceeded to remove the blood tubes and tranquilizer syringes, leaving the turtles only with the restraints. "You see, we've got plans for you. _Greater_ plans."

The Foot ninjas bowed at their superior and then left the room taking Sacks scientists as hostages. "What are you...going...to do with us?" Donnie muttered. The female ninja pressed a button on the enclosure door making the blood extracting machine stop with a low screech.

"In few words? Or do you want the scientific explanation?"

The nerd turtle glared at her.

Karai pouted as she walked near his older brother. Leo gulped at the toned figure in front of him. She was wearing her usual uniform made of black spandex, and he leader lowered his gaze trying to ignore how such attire hugged her curves.

"Turns out the Kraang are not so happy with Sacks's plan" She said, staring at the older terrapin's flexing abs as he tried, once again, to flee. "According to them the really good stuff inside of you is not your blood"

With a clap of her hands a couple of Foot soldiers entered the room carrying a shady object of silicone, latex gloves and a bottle of a clear, slimy substance.

"I'm going to milk your precious mutant cum so they can do all sorts of gross ET stuff with it. They say it is worth every single drop"

"But were not cows..."

"...shut up, Mikey"

"You can call it your lucky day, gentlemen" the kunoichi laughed " Bet you've never had a girl less than seven feet close to you"

Donnie and Leo exchanged a nervous look at each other.

"You're joking"

"Funny thing, I'm dead serious."

Karai hummed as she put the latex gloves on, and turned to the turtle in blue "You go first, Leonardo."

There was a loud buzzing sound as the mechanical restrain moved, leaving the turtle inclined backwards, suspended in mid air with legs fully spread apart. He gasped feeling his heart race faster as the female ninja walked closer, running her hand over his chest and exploring the texture of his plastron.

"You know, even if we have been pretty close to each other, this is the first time I actually get to see you in detail" she smirked, pleased at the rough surface. "I must admit you're kind of interesting."

Leo didn't say a word until she tugged his tail, making him churr in pain.

"-You don't want to do this"

"Oh, but I do." She ripped off Leo's weapon gear "Not every day you get to know someone _this_ close."

The girl traced Leo's neck with her fingers amused at the firm texture of the terrapin's skin before placing herself between his legs. The faint fragrance of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils as Karai reached down and groped his ass, spreading and closing those firm butt cheeks, making the turtle quiver at the rush of cold air against his virgin entrance.

Leo couldn't help but moan as those skilled hands moved upwards, now rubbing his groin. There was a noticeable bump forming inside his lowest plates making them slightly parted. He closed his eyes, spreading his legs even further.

"Good boy, so willing to help" the ninja smirked, rubbing the emerging turtle erection. He gasped as she finally reached for underneath the plastron and tugged out the terrapin's manhood. A rush of cold air stroked his cock, now standing proud in mid air., making Karai's eyes widen for a second at the sight of that beefy turtle dick. Veiny, swollen...pleading for attention. Karai licked her lips in anticipation and leaned forward over him, pressing his erection between both hands and moving them up and down. Leonardo closed his fists in bliss and sighed as a dollop of clear lube ran down his shaft "I take you're enjoying this" she giggled making her movements firmer "My, Leo. I need both hands to _actually_ grab you"

The terrapin groaned, grinding his dick against her hands "J-just keep going" he pleaded "Don't stop! I'll make lots of fresh cum for you, just don't stop"

Giving him a satisfied smile the girl reached down the turtles smooth green orbs and carefully juggled them with her free hand as the other continued jerking the teen. She leaned forward, running her tongue against that seeping slit before heading downwards to his balls and sucking them. Leo's toes curled and another heavy load of juice ran downwards his manhood.

She reached for the lube, drizzling her hand with it. And the turtle gazed back at her, his cheeks turning red as Karai slipped her digit downwards tracing his taint and then rubbing the turtle's ring. He squirmed at the surreal sensation of someone teasing his virgin anus as she continued making circle movements against that tight pink opening.

Leo's cheeks turned even redder at the primal sound coming from his own lungs. He churred louder as the ninja pushed two fingers at once onto his untaught passage.

"Oww! Oww, F-fuck!" he growled as those thin digits explored his innards, diving further. He could feel his walls stretching as a third finger joined the quest for his sweet spot. A couple misses after her fingers brushed a rugged spot inside the male's boypussy, making big blue quiver in delight.

"I always knew you'd be this sensible" she grinned while retrieving her fingers. Leo's entry twitched at the sight of a sizable, textured rubbed object in the female's hand.

"No Karai, that is way too large!" he pleaded.

"You're so adorable" She positioned the dildo over that properly lubed bud and shoved it all the way inside the turtle, making him howl at the sudden stretch . Leo trembled as his tender passage was stuffed to the brim, unable to move as Karai rammed the toy in and out. "I wish I could have a cock just to fuck you, like _this_ " She bit her lip as she continued pounding his prisoner with one hand and jerking his dick with another.

Leo's moans grew longer and louder. He couldn't care less if his brothers were watching or hearing as he began bucking his hips forth and back, begging for more.

"If you keep doing that you won't need me to handle this for you much longer "she licked her lips at the eagerness of the fearless leader to ride his toy. She shoved it a couple inches further making the mutant roll his eyes as that silicone shaft finally jammed his secret place. She noticed his dick swelling and veins forming near the head and trusted the dildo once more, hitting the terrapin's spot until his churrs turned into growls of bliss. Leo's arms and legs tensed and a shot of thick cream gushed from his dick onto the girl's hand.

"What a waste" she frowned, placing a glass near the turtles still bursting erection, catching the next couple loads. Leo's insides churned, clenching at the dildo. His entrance twitching and enjoying each spasm as he continued cumming. He sighed and closed his eyes in relief as the dildo slipped from his ass, falling to the floor among a puddle of lube.

"That should be enough for your daily requirements" she admired the thick baby batter on the glass while licking some of the remains on her hand "Now let's go get your brother's"


End file.
